


Electric

by Scrollypoly



Series: Electric [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Canon Relationships, Death, Depression, Gen, Gore, Mentions of Suicide, Murder, Other, Rated Mature for Later Chapters, This is my first work, characters are based off of my headcanons, maybe some major relationships in later chapters, mentions of abuse, morally gray characters, no clear antagonist, original characters are major characters, please give constructive criticism i need it, some spiritual mumbo jumbo, theyre in my oc's tho, undercover group of people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrollypoly/pseuds/Scrollypoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when one small group of stand alone criminals is ordered to watch another? Enough hijinks, fighting, time-wasting, and actual development to have some sparks fly. And when both are targeted by a hostile realm of madness? Lets hope they can work hard enough to ignite into something truly electric.</p>
<p>sorry im not good at summaries, if youre curious please check it out!<br/>if you want something new and kinda dark to get obsessed with, i will deliver!</p>
<p>CONTENT WARNINGS!!: DEPRESSION, SUICIDE, MENTIONS OF ABUSE, VIOLENCE, MURDER, SCARY SCENES, LANGUAGE, ETC. IF ANY OF THESE TRIGGER YOU PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS STORY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! this is my first story, and i have actually had it written for a while, i just never had the courage to post it.
> 
> so yeah, this is the prolouge, and fair warning, this story will be long.  
> the pastas dont really come in until a couple chapters later. and this isnt a reader insert, but it can probably be read like one if youre into that.  
> the next chapter will be longer, better character introductions, as well.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER!!: SUICIDE AND DEPRESSION. IF THESE TRIGGER YOU PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS.

The day we meet, I was staring Death in the eye. For months hell seemed to taunt me with its peace. It was the first time I attempted to jump, and because of our meeting, it was also the last.

"Why is such a nice girl such as yourself trying to fly?" Freezing in place, I lowered my arms to my sides and turned to face him. Thinking back on it, I wish I had payed more attention to him. Light, messy hair tucked into a hat, a worn smile, tired eyes. When he held his hand out to me, a silver band stood out on his finger. "Trying to be an angel earlier in life?"

It took all my energy to muster up a glare towards him, but even then it had no real anger. I didn't take his hand; I didn't move at all. My footprints were already frozen in the snow on the rail of the bridge. "If you need someone to talk to, perhaps I can help?" Normally I would've been suspicious, or at least distrustful. But I was exhausted, and desperate, and having someone ready to listen to me and all my problems was practically a siren song. So I stepped off of the rail, on the correct side, I should add, and looked up at him. He smiled and waved his hand as if to say 'walk with me', and continued down the street. I still don't know why I trusted him, but we walked to a nearby cafe and got drinks (he insisted he'd buy me one but i declined. I dont really like coffee.). Then, we just talked. We didn't exhange names, just thoughts, opinions, and stories. Mostly mine, but I managed to worm a tale or two out of him about his family.

"What about you?" I'd ask.  
"Well . . . I have my wife, and our daughter, in our house. There's not much to tell really." He glanced out the window and watched the snow collect on the road. "What about you? How did all of this start?"  
I looked down then, a faint laugh bubbled in my throat. "That story is too long, sir."  
He gave me a sad smile.

I found myself at the bridge the next day, but not to quit like the day before. I was pleasantly surprised when he did show up.  
"Spreading your wings again?" He would inquire, a hint of contagious mirth in his voice. I smiled and shook my head, an action that brightned him even further. He ruffled my hair.  
"Good."  
This continued for a few days, us meeting at the bridge and then walking to the cafe to talk. Never was a name, number, address, or anything exchanged. Those seemed insignificant compared to the company we had.  
It was enjoyable, and I found myself seeing him like he was a father to me. I can still remeber snippits of our conversations.

"How was your day?"  
"Oh great, my wife thought it was a great morning to set off the smoke alarm making breakfast."  
"Heh, well, it's more delicious than an alarm clock."  
"Yeah, you got a point there . . ."

"Did you dye your hair?"  
" . . . No?"  
"Huh, it looks darker. Maybe I need to get glasses."  
"I probably could dye though, like, maybe red, or even blue."  
"I think it would look nice on you."  
"Really?"

It never turned back around to my attempted suicide, or my depression, or anything like that. It was just casual small talk, enough to calm down my constantly active nerves and actually relax for once. It was all I really needed.

After a few weeks of this, he told me he had to leave. I didn't question why, or ask where he was going. I knew that things could come up way too easily to be convenient.So I just wished him well and said goodbye. 

The next day, he was gone.

Two days after that, I dyed my hair.


	2. One of the Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter.

" Hey Cable, we ne- whoa . . ."

Code name Heartbeats, more commonly known as Heart, bounces up to me. She's a sweet, chubby girl who likes pastel colors and horror anime. Her pink and black sweater and curly brown pigtails dance with her as she moves around me.

"You dyed your hair," she inquires, fingering a strand of my now purple locks and holding it eye-level.

I run my fingers through it, a nervous habit I acquired through childhood. "Does it look okay?"

She grins, a playful gleam darting across her eyes. "Of course it does! I'm just so used to seeing it brown, y'know?" I shrugged.

She steps away and assumes a more authoritative pose. "Anyways, we have a new recruit, so Mister Dragonfly wants us to interrogate him." I nod, masking my confusion about the scenario. "Mister Dragonfly", as some of us call him, is the anonymous leader of our small group. He brought us together as a way for him to help pay of his family's debt. Its very similar to a small black market, where contracts are used to exchange illegal services or private information to big people in high places for massive amounts of cash. Including him, our group has five people who all specialize in different things.

What confused me about Heart's statement was the word 'recruit'. The most recent members were the two of us, and even then we joined 2 years ago. We thought our little team was fine.

Somewhere in my little monologue, Heart grabbed my hand and dragged me off. As we maneuver through the maze of halls, I manage to pull my hair into it's two usual braids before I'm dragged into a smaller room. Two other girls stand inside, waiting. The tallest looks at us before pocketing her phone and turning to us.

"About time," she mumbles.

Code name Bladeslash, or Blades for short, gives us a small smile. She is arguably the strongest of all of us, having taking martial arts classes since she was young. You would never guess that though. She's tall, lean, and conservative, preferring to look studious with her glasses perched atop her nose. the only threatening thing about her is the baton that she keeps strapped to her hip.

"We thought you guys would never show up," a snarky voice pipes up underneath her.

Code name Eyes. The oldest, shortest, and wildest of our team. She and Blades are partners, just like Heart and I. She's loud, boisterous, and aggressive; everything Blades is not.

I give Eyes a disgruntled look and Heart just huffs.

"Oh, whatever. Lets just go see this kid."

Blades nods and leads us down yet another hallway, making more twists and turns until we finally come to another room holding two couches and a TV, with a kitchenette on the side. Home sweet home.

Our new recruit sat on one of the couches, looking fairly comfortable while playing on his phone. Unsure of what to do, I sit on the other couch, passing glances between the girls and the one lone, unassuming boy.

Blades clears her throat and the boy jerks up, stuffing his phone into his pocket. He looks back with an apologetic face.

"Sorry, uh, are you guys here to interview me?"

 

It had been 20 minutes since Blades and Heart had taken the poor kid away to "interview" him. In the meantime, Eyes and I had been surfing through the lone TV, searching for anything of interest. That managed to entertain us for about 5 minutes before we gave up and fished the play station out of the TV cabinet. Not long after, I was mashing buttons and she was telling me which buttons I shouldn't press.

During a particularly frustrating level, and a compelling argument about the merits of lining up combos, the other three walked in the door. I paused the game.

Heart strutted around to us, looking victorious, while an exhausted Blades leaned against the door, fixing her hair. The new kid look disheveled, hair out of place, glasses cracked, and most definitely paler as well. I eyed Heart, who only grinned back.

"This new recruit," we all looked over to Blades, "is Caelan. He is officially part of the team." He shuffled his feet and waved. Eyes waved back.

"For the meantime, since we cannot find a place for him, he will be our assistant."

"We also need to find a name for him," I looked over to Heart, "I suppose it will come naturally at some point though."

Blades nodded. "Meeting over, I have some contracts to plan for."

Eyes nodded and hopped to catch up with her as she left.

I stood and held my hand out to our new recruit. He eyed it for a while before shaking it.

"Call me Cable," I withdrew my hand and looked down, "I handle most of the technical work, as well as all of the data based contracts."

He nodded.

I looked over to Heart, who was still sitting on the couch expectantly.

"Can you assign him a room? You know the layout better than I do."

She yawned and nodded, grabbing the kid's wrist and dragging him off. I went down a separate hallway, heading back to my office. I opened the door and immediately slumped into my chair, spinning it slightly. I looked around my work space. It was sparsely furnished, with only my desk and chair and a love seat for if I needed to stay and work overnight. My desk was the most furnished. Holding 4 flat-screened monitors; 2 for work, 1 for school, and 1 for play; and a computer, alongside miscellaneous food cartons and wrappers, it was where I spent most of my time here.

I was about to turn them on when a knock sounded at my door and Blades popped her head in.

"We just got a new contract," My eyes brightened and I waved her in.

She sat on the love seat, making herself comfortable. "It's a high pay one too, about a hundred thousand dollars."

I thought my eyes were gonna pop out of my head. "A hundred thousand?! We're lucky if we get one thousand."

She chuckled, "Indeed. The boss says it pays back a favor, so he'll pay us well if we do it right."

"Wow, for who?"

"Don't know. I am going to meet with them tonight, though, to finalize all of the details. Other then that, that's it for the day. We can go."

I nodded, still flabbergasted about the pay we will receive. Blades left.

After a moment of processing all the information, I picked up my jacket and left too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long!
> 
> Im writing the next one and hopefully it will be out sooner rather than later, But with school starting, i dont know
> 
> Thank you Tauriyel for commenting, Im so glad you like it so far! And thank you to those who have read and are interested; its very motivating for a person to check on their story and see that people have actually read it and enjoyed it!!
> 
> Anyway, this chapter focuses more on the character introductions. Im counting on the Pastas being introduced in the third chapter, if all goes well. Again thank you for reading, and please leave a comment on anything; whether you like it, hated it, or if you have any questions about anything.


	3. A Chance Meeting

The drive home was filled with rumbles of thunder and rain. By the time I had gotten into my apartment, I was soaked from running through the parking lot. Icy water dripped from my hair and clothes. I shivered.

I took a shower and five minutes later I was laying on the couch in fresh, warm pajamas, watching TV. I had hung my wet clothes up to dry in the window, letting my ac unit do all the work. The sun had already set. My cat, Lum, had hopped up next to me and curled up. More thunder crackled outside; it was perfect night.

I yawned and checked my phone. 11:23. When did it get so late? I gazed at the window, watching the water drops raced down the hazy glass, leaving clear trails in their wake. A small flash of lightning bathed the room in a cleansing light. My eyes drooped. Between the soft thunder and the constant tapping of the rain, it was getting easier and easier to lull myself into a daze. 

Lum hopped of the couch and onto the windowsill, as mesmerized by the rain as I am. I rested my head on my arm, vaguely listening to the characters on the screen. Its an old soap opera. My mom and I got hooked on these when I was younger. For her it was the drama and the relationships, she used to always compare them to hers and say how much better off we were. I always liked them for the style, for the dreamy haze that glimmered over every frame, for the clothing and styles of that day and age, for the endless vintage appeal I collected from the aesthetic of it. And to this day, they always remind me of home.

A small, agitating sound filled the room, insistent about making its presence known. It took me a second to realize it was my phone. I looked at the clock. Who the hell calls someone at 12:28 at night?

I slowly rise out of my pocket of comfort, and stumble over to the home phone on the kitchen counter. I try to catch the phone number as it flickers off the screen, to no avail. Oh well. I didn't want to talk anyway. I'm already heading back to my cozy haven before the phone rings, again. I catch the number this time. Unknown caller.

See, now here is a dilemma. It could be anyone. A solicitor selling god knows what, a complete stranger who accidentally dialed the wrong number, my therapist calling to scold me about missing an appointment. Hell, it might even be the police. A shiver creeps up my neck. Have we been caught? Its not completely unlikely, we haven't been the most silent band of criminals. In fact were pretty active. an image of a recent contract flickers through my head. As Blades was exiting the building she was seen by an employee. My heart falters. Oh shit.

The call ends with a message asking for a Charlotte. Wrong number. The stiffness leaves through my toes, thank god. I stumble over to the TV and turn it off. That seems like enough excitement for tonight, I think, lumbering up the couple of steps that leads to my room-like area and collapsing on the mattress. Within minutes I'm asleep.

 

Another aggravating sound cuts through the peace of my sleep and I grumble in protest. Why am I awake? I don't want to be. The ringing sears into my ears again and I bury my head under my pillow in a futile attempt to block it all out. At the next ring I blindly shoot my hand out to slam the snooze button on my alarm. Sweet, sweet silence fills the space and I slump back into the covers.

After a peaceful, fleeting moment the sound comes back. I sit up and grab my alarm clock, glaring at it. Its not the clock? A block of light catches my eye.

Its my cell phone.

I snag it from the mess of blankets and sheets and slide it to my ear.

"Hel-"

" Oh My GOD!" I wail out at the noise and yank the phone away, "-out TIME you picked up! We've been running through these trees for hours and you wouldn't believe who our contract is! Holy crap, Cable, we almost died a-"

"Eyes, shut up , calm down, and why in the hell are you calling me at-" I grab the clock in my lap, "Five in the morning?"

I can hear deep breathing on the other side, cut off by a fit of giggles.

"What is going on." I demand.

"We're at that park off of the highway, the one with trails that runs into the trees," I nod, " and we're going to meet our contract. We're almost there," I'm assuming she means her and Blades," and this is so cool, and terrifying, and-" the sound of her voice is replaced by an abruptly loud snap of rolling and an exclamation before she comes back.

"I dropped my phone." I figured as much.

I rub circles into my temples and take a breath. "And why do I need to know all of this?"

"Oh YEAH, we need you to come over tomorrow and he-" Her voice is completely engulfed in static. I focus on the sound but cant make out any words. 

"Hey, you're breaking up? I cant hear you at all. Text me in the morning." And I hang up. I probably shouldn't have, but I treasure my sleep too much. I roll over and close my eyes.

The next time I open my eyes, its daylight. Sun streams through my blinds and onto the patch of floor next to me. I manually push the blankets off me and sit up. I can vaguely recognize that I have clothes on. Yay, less effort.

With a little bit of effort, I manage to maneuver to the kitchen and start boiling a pot of water. The screen on my phone tells me I have three new messages, two from Heart, and one from Blades.

I start with Heart's, both saying I am not going to believe this contract and its gonna be too easy. Blades's is less optimistic.

'Meet us at the trails. We all need to meet our contact. Look decent.'

I swallow. This is new. They must be important if we all need to meet them, and dress up. I glance down at my clothes and sigh. I don't know if I have anything nice. How formal do we need to be? I settle on a decently clean pair of jeans and a grey sweater, and pull my hair up into a bun. Yanking on my boots, I grab my coat, scarf, and keys and fly out the door.

I'm at the park in a record 15 minutes, and as soon as I park another car pulls in and Heart steps out. She nods to me and we both start for the trails.

When were next to each other, I start to talk. "Do you know who the contact is?"

She shakes her head, "Blades went to meet them last night, and Eyes went with her. All I can assume is that their high ranking, and secretive." I nod.

She busts out into a wide grin. "But what I do know, is that this is something of a babysitting contract." I sigh, Heart loves kids and is absolutely great with them, but I am terrible at things like this. 

"So probably like a drug lord or something? Needs someone to watch his family while hes gone?"

Heart nods. "Probably."

I haven't noticed, but we've been in the trees for a while now. And now that I have noticed, an eerie atmosphere settles over the area. Most places have war stories, fables of strong heroes, or just tales of good deeds immortalized over time. Not this place. We have ancient horror stories, tales of an ancient, malevolent entity that would stalk the people who once lived here, lacing their thoughts with twisted nightmares and visions. They're not talked about much anymore, but its not uncommon to hear them passed around, as tales over a campfire, or dares passed between schoolkids. Even then, some places just don't feel right.

A small drizzle cascades through the leaves, reaching us as a light mist. It obscures vision, and lures shadows out of hiding. A chill runs down my spine and I glance over to Heart. Shes giving me a concerned look. At least I'm not the only one on edge.

She suddenly gives a short laugh, "Y'know, some people say that monsters live here. Patrolling the trees at night, stealing people away."

I give a nervous huff, "Haha, those are just urban legends," I glance around, "you actually believe those?"

She wiggles her fingers in a mystifying manner. " No no, just tossing it out there. But there has been cases of missing people popping up lately."

A small, buzzing noise creeps up around us. "Y-yeah I remember those . . ." I zone out. Where were those again? Were they around here? Another shiver shoots down my sweater.

"But I don't know," she mutters, "what if they are real?" She trails off.

I very weakly strike a pose, "Then I will protect you, my princess."

Heart busts out laughing and leans on my arm. "Oh no! My prince has been eaten! Whatever shall I do?"

I playfully push her off, holding back a giggle myself. "Oh hush!" She stifles more laughter.

Suddenly a branch snaps behind us and I freeze in place. We both go silent, the only sound being the low hum around us and the intruder. Heart takes my hand and I squeeze it, trying to be as reassuring as I can.

I'm hyper aware of anything now, the leaves skittering along the dirt, the slight mist that dusts my eyes. A crow shrieks in the distance, warning of danger. Something settles behind us.

"How fast can you run?" My voice is silent, a mere tickle in the air. Heart gives me a distressed look and glances to her snow boots.

"As fast as we need to be."

I nod, and squeeze her hand once more before letting go. Then I wait.

Moments pass before another sound rings out; a small, almost silent shuffle, as if someone lost their balance and caught themselves. That was all that I needed. I tap Heart's hand and take off into the trees, her hot on my trail.

Trees fly by me as I panic, where was Blades supposed to be again? I breathlessly ask next to me, vaguely catching a direction in the blur. A white hot cord of panic wriggles in my chest, constricting my lungs and tiring my legs. My arms caught anything I was too slow to dodge, leaving snags on my coat. 

It wasn't long before my legs failed me, stumbling over a tree root and sending me spiraling out of my control and flailing into a clearing. I caught Heart shouting my name, along with Blades and Eyes. When did they get here? Someone helps me up, and I try to brush the green and mud off of my jeans, to no avail. 

I hear arguing around me, but I cant make it out over the loud buzz ringing in my head. It sounds like Eyes is in trouble?

A stabbing pain jabs my temple and I cringe. What is that sound? I lazily bring my head up, my head throbbing with every movement I make. My vision clears and all I see trees.

No, there is something with them. My eyes widen as the creature in front of me becomes more and more apparent. Impossibly tall, and impossibly thin, easily melding in with the flora surrounding it. The buzzing ebbs away as clarity and realization returns.

I would rather have our contact be a drug lord. That would be better than the creature haunting this town throughout the ages.9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally was able to post this! As promised the pastas will be in the next chapter which should be uploaded at least before the end of the month.   
> Thank you to everyone who's read this and thank you for all the kudos I've gotten. It's really motivating to know at least some people are reading this and enjoying it.


End file.
